Kateikyoshi Akashi-Kun!
by FabiFabi
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, 1st year at Rakuzan High, captain of the Basketball club and upon his father's request accepted to tutor the child of his father's friend. He did not expect to fall for the small blunette named Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Kateikyoshi Akashi-Kun**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Six Months Ago]<strong>_

"Seijuuro, I need to speak with you," Akashi looked up from his shoji game to pay attention to his father.

"Yes?" Akashi asked, his eyes meeting his father's, the older man entered the room and sat across from his son, moving a piece in the board.

"I need to ask a favor of you," was all the father said, Akashi moved another piece and the father moved another and so and so, it was silent and eventually, the father trapped him, Akashi glared at the game in front of him.

"What is it?" Akashi asked, his father smirked.

"I need you to tutor a friend's child," Akashi frowned, he had no time for this. "Before you reject, I think this will look great on your record, also, he is surely a box of surprises," the father said standing up and handing him a folder. "That's him, think about it and get back to me tomorrow morning." Akashi looked at the folder, opening it.

A picture of the boy was there, his name was Kuroko Tetsuya. He didn't know the Kuroko's had an heir, the Kuroko's were like his family, a prestigious family of money and power, yet they always kept out of public eye. Tetsuya, had fair skin, cute short baby blue hair and azure eyes. His face looked void of all emotion. He was a first year in Teikou Junior High, so he was 13, three years younger than himself. He sat back, reading his information thoroughly, he kept going back to the picture. He smiled to himself.

"How bad can it be?" the next morning he spoke to his father and agreed to tutor Kuroko Tetsuya. The first lesson would be Friday at 7 in the evening, Akashi would go over there and then the two would set a schedule to see what the best days would be to study.

That Friday, Akashi had been somewhat 'excited' as his peasants described it, he looked 'happy'. Akashi ignored their comments, but he had to admit, he was a little anxious to meet Kuroko Tetsuya. Right after practice, he made his way over, being there exactly at 6:45, deciding to beat the clock, he rang the doorbell. The house was big, very Japanese like, the gates then opened and Akashi made his way in, walking outside was a small boy; that small boy, clad in a white shirt and short shorts, welcomed him. It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You must be Akashi-kun," Kuroko said softly. Akashi smiled.

"And you must be Tetsuya," Kuroko tilted his head to the side slightly, not sure why he would refer to him by his first name so fast.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I'll be in your care," Kuroko bowed, politely. Akashi repeated the gesture.

"Akashi Seijuuro, please take care of me," lifting his head, the smaller boy led him inside the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Now] Akashi POV<strong>_

I sigh to myself as we near the house where Tetsuya lives, it has been a couple of months since I have been tutoring Tetsuya and I personally believe that I really need to quit. My driver opens the door of the car and I exit, walking towards the gate, I ring and the gate opens, Tetsuya comes to greet me, a small smile on his face.

"Welcome, Akashi-kun," he smiles cutely.

"Hello, Tetsuya," I greet. Walking behind him into the house. As we take a sit in Tetsuya's room, and we get straight into math. I'm reminded of why I need to quit this silly tutoring job. It is not because Tetsuya is a bad student, heavens no, rather, because he is too cute. I hear him try to solve a problem in the textbook and I instantly help him, he thanks me. His parents are gone like always that day, reminding me that we're home alone.

"Ah, I'll go get us tea," he suddenly says, standing up, I nod, looking over his homework while he goes get us tea. I unconsciously stare at his smaller back as he leaves, indecent thoughts pooling in my mind and I try to steer clear of such thoughts. "I'm back," he announces, placing the green tea on the table. I take a drink, telling him what he had missed, he nods and pokes a pencil against his lower lip, thinking of what step he could've done wrong. His profile looks so cute, his whole look is charming.

"I think I need to quit this job, Tetsuya," right away he looks up, his eyes wide in surprise.

"But why?" Tetsuya asks, his voice wavers slightly and I feel my chest constrict. His wide eyes begging for an answer.

"It's just, I'm getting busy with school and basketball, I don't think I ca-" I feel arms wrap around me, and a smaller face against my neck.

"Please don't leave, Akashi-kun…!" he looks up at me, his eyes are wide and slightly teary, he has made his way to my lap and I gulp, trying to maintain my composure.

"Listen Tetsuya, its not-"

"Am I a bad student? Is that it?" Tetsuya sniffs. "I promise to be a better student, but please don't leave Akashi-kun, don't leave…" Tetsuya cries, clinging closer to me. I feel my eye twitch, I really can't control my feelings towards Tetsuya he's just so cute and perfect and who am I to make him cry.

"No, Tetsuya, that's not it," I try to convince the small boy but he rejects my touch, his hands on his lap now.

"Then does Akashi-kun hate me?" his voice quivers, a small whisper laced with sadness and disappointment. My heart aches to see the one I love in this state. Softly, I lift his chin, my lips nearing his own, and I close the small distance between the two of us. I see his eyes widen in surprise as I kiss the smaller lips. I let go. He is looking straight at me in complete surprise, his cheeks tinted a soft pink, and his fingers reach to touch his lips.

"I don't hate you, Tetsuya, on the contrary, I really like you," I smile. He looks at the ground in embarrassment. I lift his face again, the red on his face really matches his pale skin and cute hair.

"Akashi-kun just kissed me," Tetsuya said to himself softly, I felt my soul die over having this cutie sitting on my lap blushing.

"Un, and I would like to do more with you Tetsuya, but it'll have to be secret, secret lessons, understand?" I ask as I lean in for another kiss. I catch his soft lips again and he responds to the kiss shyly. Tetsuya is such an angel, I lick his lower lip. "Tetsuya, do you remember the English word for _kuchibiru_?" I ask, he pulls away, quickly trying to remember.

"_Kuchibiru _is, lip, right?" I bite his lower lip softly, making him let out a soft moan.

"Close, think in plural," I say, opening his mouth further, I taste the inside of his mouth and he lets out another soft moan.

"I- Its lips…" he answers, saliva trailing the side of his mouth. I nod.

"Good job Tetsuya, such a great boy," I praise him, leaving his lips to kiss his neck. Making sure not to leave any marks on the porcelain skin. "What about _kubi_?" I ask, my tongue running up his collar bone. He shivers, his small hands gripping my shirt.

"N-Neck…" he whimpers weakly. I lift his arm, trailing his arm in kisses.

"_Ude_?" I ask, stopping at his wrist.

"Arm," his eyes are heavy and his breath comes out in pants.

"So smart my little Tetsuya," my hands slide under his shirt, caressing his sides. He bites his lower lip cutely. "This one is new, it's _chikubi_," my fingers pinch the small buds under the shirt which are Tetsuya's nipples and he lets out a small cry. I lift his shirt enough for him to see, shifting so that he is looking forward. His back pressed against my chest. I play with the pink buds. "_Chikubi _is nipple, so how would you say it in plural, Tetsuya?" I close my eyes, my fingers teasing him, he is reacting to my touch.

"Ni-Nipple… is… nippl-es!" he answers, I pinched the small buds, leaving them red and swollen.

"That's right Tetsuya, you're so good at this," I answer. My right hand leaving his shirt up as my left trails down to undo his shorts. I can feel some wetness and I am able to see Tetsuya's small dick erect from all the touching.

"Akashi-kun, d- don't …" he says softly, grabbing my hand. I begin to stroke him and he moans. "Akashi-kun~!" my hand moves slowly, my thumb teasing the tip.

"You sure are lively down here, Tetsuya," I tease and he reddens more.

"Akashi-kun, how do you say that in English?" he asks with a red face, I sit him down on his desk.

"I rather you not know right now," I answer, taking the small penis into my mouth. He cries in ecstasy as I suck on the small length. Licking it nicely I pull away when I feel him nearing his climax. He is panting hard barely holding himself up. My tongue leaves his length to find his small hole, I lick.

"Akashi-kun no!" he tries to close his legs in embarrassment but I encourage them to open. "I- It's dirty…" he struggles, his hands on my hair.

"Of course it isn't," I say back, licking the small pink hole, my fingers part the butt cheeks apart. Giving me more access, my tongue enters him and he falls back on the desk.

"Aka..hi…k..un…" Tetsuya moans as my tongue rubs his insides, taking my tongue out, I insert my index finger in, I undo a button on my shirt, suddenly it has become a little harder to breathe, I am able to get a full view of Tetsuya. His legs are spread wide, my finger rubbing his insides, his face is a red mess, beads of sweat formed on his neck and forehead, his hair looks damp, his shorts are off and his shirt is ridden all the way up.

"Do you like that, Tetsuya?" I ask, slowly adding another finger, my other hand cupping his cheek. He is hot.

"Y- Yes, please move a bit more," he pleads softly, his wide eyes now half lidded in a dreamy manner. His body trembling from the unknown pleasure. I kiss him again, moving my fingers a bit faster, he moans into my mouth, his hands had found his way to my neck. My other hand leaves to attend his erection, stroking him and fingering him seems to drive the boy insane. "Aka..shi…ku.., my tummy feels weird…" he pants.

"It's okay, it means you need to cum so go ahead and let it out," Tetsuya is not exactly sure of what I mean but in a small cry he comes in my hand. I remove my fingers from his hole. "Now this will feel really good, okay Tetsuya?" my zipper is down and my cock springs out. Tetsuya stares in awe as I stroke myself a bit before prodding his entrance.

"Akashi-kun is going to be inside me…" he whispers to himself, his eyes are bright and his face as well. I gulp, and slowly enter him. He begins moaning my name and I can barely hold back.

"Are you in pain, Tetsuya?" he shakes his head and smiles at me.

"N- No, it feels very good…" he truly is an angel. I kiss his cheek and begin to move, thrusting into his small tight hole. He feels so good, so nice and tight.

"Aka~" I turn him over, he holds the edge of the desk, his legs dangling down as I hold him down. He clamps onto me, and I feel the need to cum already.

"Tetsuya, I might be…" I groan as I feel myself near my limit. He only moans my name back.

"M- Me too Akashi-kun," I kiss his hair.

"Call me by my name, Tetsuya," I whisper into his ear. The sound of skin slapping skin is now not the only thing he hears.

"Sei… Seijuuro!" he comes and so do I, he pants, tired out from such activities. I help him clean up, and it's near time for me to leave. As we walk downstairs, we meet with his mother who has just come home.

"Oh Akashi-kun, you're already leaving," I feel Tetsuya grip my arm, I can tell what he's thinking already.

"Yes, I'll be leaving now, Tetsuya was great as always, I'll be back tomorrow like always," I smile and look down to see Tetsuya grinning happily. I really love that small blunette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[OMAKE] Kuroko POV<strong>_

_Dear Journal,_

_My mother and father hired a tutor for me a couple months ago, Akashi-kun, remember? I really like him, Akashi is the son of one of father's friends. His hair is bright red and so are his eyes, one of them a beautiful golden yellow, I really like Akashi-kun._

_He's always there when my parents aren't and he is very nice to me, he also plays with me and now, he gives me 'Secret Lessons' and that's something I really like to look forward to. He touches me all over and I feel so full when he's inside me. How I wish to be able to be with Akashi-kun forever. I love him. _

"Hn, what you writing there Tetsuya?" Akashi turns to ask me and I hide my small blue book away.

"Just my memories of everyday, Akashi-kun," he cocks his head to the side and then smiles, his eyes are so beautiful and captivating.

"Is that so," is all he says, before jumping on the bed and kissing my forehead. "Well I better give you some better memories so you can write down. And I'll continue giving them to you forever," I leaned into his warmth.

"Hai,"

I really do like Akashi-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe~ A Sweet AkaKuro story always comes nice right?<strong>

**Conscious: Our First story of 2015 too! Please Stay with us this year as well!**


End file.
